Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party
Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party is A New Year's Eve Special of Blue's Clues. =Cast= *Steve *Joe *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Backpack *Map *The Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boots' Dad *Boots' Mom *Rescue Pack *Click the Camera *The Bobo Brothers *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffingtons *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Ollie *Buck *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Ye-Ye *Gui-Nai-Nai *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzies *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *James *Shaina *Vanessa *Jessica *Armando *Bryan *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum Summary Steve, Joe, Blue, Her Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters are celebrating New Year's Eve in the Blue's Clues house. They play Blue's Clues to find out what Blue's favorite thing is to do in New Year's Eve. Clues: #The Night #Fireworks #The Year "2019" Answer to Blue's Clues: *The Countdown Transcript: *Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party/Transcript Gallery Download (1)steve.jpg IMG 1178.JPG Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Side Table Character Wiki.jpg Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Shaker Nickelodeon Nick Jr Characters.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Shaker Characters Nick Jr.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon.png Tickety Tock.jpg Slippery Soap.png Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg Magenta with Glasses.PNG Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg Dora the Explorer.jpg.jpg Boots (Surprise).png Benny Looking For Mimo.png Character-large-isa.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Swiper.png 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png Grumpy-old-troll--0.39.jpg Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg Backpack-dora-the-explorer-81.8.jpg Map-dora-the-explorer-0.98.jpg 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Elena marquez 2.png Miguel marquez.png Abuela.jpg Daisy Marquez.png AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg Boots Mom.jpg Boots Dad.png A29E8CED-2C96-4D68-8AEE-49CE117F71F8.jpg E49789E8-E276-4726-B626-E3AEEBDAC4B0.png EE2AEB23-B65A-46A0-B886-ED3A30518BD1.jpg Littlebill.png Big Bill Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg April.png Bobby.png Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg Little Bill Elephant Character.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9 49.jpg Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny-snowman-oswald-0.33.jpg Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Louise1.png Morris1.png Grandma-max-and-ruby-1 66.jpg Modern valerie by sloanvandoren-daowl5r.jpg Modern martha by sloanvandoren-daowl6f.jpg 33d1a0887530fb33ab44f1fe2d8bf524713ccc94 00.jpg 65854a53efe3bb46ac29377f210e7937c0fd7b5b hq.jpg Huffmuff.gif Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) (1).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png Harriet-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.51.jpg Mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg Mrs-turtle-franklin-71.jpg Franklin Bear.png Franklin Beaver.jpg Franklin Goose.jpg Franklin Snail.jpg Franklin Fox.jpg Franklin Rabbit.jpg skunk_by_greenskullplz.jpg badger-back-to-school-with-franklin-4_33.jpg mr-owl-back-to-school-with-franklin-4_59.jpg The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Ollie as Peter Rabbit.jpg Buck as Joe Swanson.jpg CA4BCA0A-AB50-4AA6-8644-F57432ED9F1C.jpeg C3751E67-E9B0-40EC-863A-408F88086D64.jpeg 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpeg AF311BFF-BAE8-459E-ADEB-BC79E8AEE834.jpeg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Trixie_LazyTown.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52_thumb.jpg Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Ziggy_2.png Nick_Jr_LazyTown_Pixel_1.png RobbieRotten_1600x1200.jpg Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny_Patch_Holley.jpg Sunny_Patch_Squirt.png Sunny_Patch_Bounce.png Shimmer.jpg Miss_Spider's _Sunny_Patch_Friends_Character_Promo_-_Dragon.png Sunny Patch Spinner.jpg Sunny Patch Wiggle.jpg Sunny Patch Snowdrop.jpg Sunny Patch Pansy.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa_(Yo_Gabba_Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex_as_Roberto_the_Robot.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png YeYe in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Gui Nai Nai in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rintoo running.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Mr. Fluffy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Mei-Mei in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Stompy orig.png Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg Widget.png Walden.png Daizy by princedarwin-d66c59r.png Buggy V2.png Huggy-wubbzys-big-movie-1.jpg Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg Milli.png Geo-1-.jpg Team-umizoomi-bot-character-main-550x510.png Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Puppet (The Upside Down Show).jpg 5DFB00CC-DEAD-45A8-915D-AF1D48D7659D.jpeg 6009483C-D41F-4A22-B751-FE71284402A4.png 5CC1C56F-57F5-4E48-8381-C0DF5AC1F703.png Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg James (G.G.Island).png Shaina as Natalie Salat.jpg Vanessa (Gullah Gullah Island).png Jessica (Gullah Gullah Land).jpg Armando.jpg Bryan.png The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinky1.png Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png 0BF34AE2-EDAE-40AF-95D2-718BD3D3883B.jpeg 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:2019